the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shira Takahashi
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Takahashi is a fairly stoic boy, although a bit sarcastic. He has a somewhat dark sense of humor, but enjoys making other people laugh so he rarely shows it. For a 12 year old, he is strongly built. His hair is grey, and hangs past his shoulders, though he keeps it in a tight bun on the crown of his head. His skin is light brown and his eyes are icy blue. On missions, he wears a white, sleeveless, mid-length coat over a mesh tank top, cinched with a wide belt Over this jacket, is a single shoulder flak jacket and a bundled light scarf. Shin guards sit over loose black pants and sturdy ninja boots. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 8 (64CP) ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: ' Taijutsu Specialist ' '''Chunin: N/A ' Jonin: N/A ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ability Name - Path of Raijin: First Step (+3 Strength/+3 Speed) 10CP/Round ## A secret technique of Clan Naru, it is a combination of Lightning Release, intense taijustu training, & deep meditation. By channeling their focus inward, the user can increase the speed and efficiency of the bodies neurons and increase their strength and speed. # Ability Name - Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running 10CP ## By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack, though it only lasts for a single round. # Ability Name - SP Equipment *(1) Weighted chain *(1) Single Kunai *(3) Light Armor *(3) Chakra Pill Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Takahashi was born in a small village, As a child, he showed great promise in all aspects of ninja. He was strong, agile, tough, and dedicated, but his biggest strength lay dormant. As he continued to train, it became evident that his chakra reserves were naturally high, and although he was progressing well with Sand Release, his taijustu was a step above the other students his age. Due to these factors, he began training in the hidden taijustu technique of Clan Shira, The Seven Heavenly Breathes. Shortly after Takahashi achieved the rank of genin, Clan Shira received word of Raki's coup on Sunagakure. Though still loyal to the previous establishment, Clan Shira decided it was best to acquiesce, for the time being, to the new leadership of Suna; however, not before sending their brightest student, Shira Takahashi, to study in longtime ally, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. Category:Character